Cher John
by alea holmes
Summary: Je regarde l'objet. Mycroft me l'a offert.


_Bonsoir tout le monde ! _

_Pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, écoutez Dear John, de Taylor Swift. _

_Haïssez-moi si vous le voulez… et vous le voudrez sûrement après avoir lu cela… _

_Une idée née un pluvieux samedi soir dans ma voiture en attendant les clés pour rentrer au chaud à la maison ! _

_Merci à Elizabeth pour sa précieuse aide. On peut donc considérer que nous l'avons écrit à quatre mains ! _

_Bonne lecture. _

_Aléa !_

* * *

Je regarde l'objet. Mycroft me l'a offert. Un coffret de correspondance.

Pourquoi m'a-t-il offert cela ?

Que puis-je en faire ?

Étrange cadeau.

Je lève les yeux vers mon frère.

« Écris.»

Écrire ? Je n'écris pas. L'écrivain c'est John pas moi. Je n'ai jamais eu de fibre écrivaine. Lui si. Il est le meilleur pour romancer les histoires. Le meilleur pour conter. Je lui donnerai dès mon…

La feuille était blanche.

Trop blanche.

Et la couverture rouge.

Trop rouge.

Rouge sang.

_Son_ sang.

Une main sur mon épaule. Un baiser dans mes cheveux. Un regard trop brillant… Une main qui n'est pas sa main. Des lèvres qui ne sont pas ses lèvres. Des yeux qui ne sont pas ses yeux…

Il est parti…

« _Dear John,_

_Mycroft m'a offert ce coffret. Je me demande pourquoi. Il sait pourtant que je _

_n'écris pas. C'est toi l'écrivain. Tu n'as jamais eu ton pareil pour raconter, pour rabaisser l'art de la déduction ! Mais il n'y a que toi qui ait le droit de le faire. Je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre raconte nos aventures. Ramène du lait, j'ai fini la dernière pour une expérience et Mrs Hudson ne répond pas à mes cris !_

_Sherlock_ »

Un sourire fleurit, lisant l'écriture fine de Sherlock. Une larme s'échappa devant le ton de cette lettre.

« _Dear John,_

_Je me suis disputé avec ma mère aujourd'hui. Je me demande même pourquoi je suis chez elle ! _My mother accused me of losing my mind, but I swore I was fine. _Je vais bien John. Je te l'assure. Le fait est qu'effectivement je perds la tête. _

_Tu me manques. Où es-tu John ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à mes côtés ? Mycroft ne me quitte pas d'une semelle. Il a peur que je fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Je ne fais jamais rien d'inconsidéré ! Tais-toi ! Tu vas dire quelque chose que tu regretteras. Moi aussi. Et nous allons encore nous disputer. Et tu iras dormir chez Sara. Et je n'aime pas quand tu ne dors pas avec moi. _

_John… _"_Sherlock sans John_ "_n'existe pas. __Il n'a jamais existé. J'ai fait tout ça pour que « John et Sherlock » ait encore un avenir. Pour toi. Parce que je veux prendre soin de toi. _You painted me a blue sky and I went back and it turn to rain. _Reviens. Je ne me fume plus. Plus de patches non plus. _

_Sherlock_ »

« _Dear John, _

_Lestrade m'a appelé pour une enquête. J'ai refusé. Sans toi ce n'est plus pareil. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas battu ? Trois ans John ! Trois fichues années à prier (oui j'ai prié !) pour rentrer au plus vite près de toi ! TROIS ans ! Pour rien… Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu sais. _

_Ce n'est pas moi qui voulais jouer. Au début oui. Il était mieux que tous les criminels de ce temps. Stimulant, rafraîchissant Puis il t'a pris. Et je l'ai haït. Pour avoir pris mon cœur. Jouer était le seul moyen de te garder en vie. _

And I lived in his chess game, but he changed the rules every day.

_Reviens. Pour moi… _

_Sherlock _»

« _Dear John, _

_Tu n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner ! Pas sans moi ! Tu m'avais redonné l'espoir et tu es parti ! Tu avais éclairci ma vision… tu m'avais appris à voir plus de couleurs de noms… Et tu es parti ! _

_Tu m'avais dit « Plus jamais ! ». Tu m'avais dit « Jure-moi ! » J'ai juré John. Sur ce que j'avais de plus sacré. __J'ai juré ! _

Well maybe it's you and you blind optimism to blame. Maybe it's me and my sick need to give love then take it away

_J'avais réappris à aimer John… En partant, je n'ai pas voulu reprendre ce que je t'avais donné. Jamais… _

_Sherlock _»

« _Dear John, _

_J'ai quitté le 221B, sans toi ce n'est plus pareil. Rassures-toi, Mrs Hudson ne _

_manquera de rien. J'ai une drôle de sensation. Comme si on m'arrachait un membre. Pourtant j'ai bien vérifié. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut. _

_Tu aurais été là, tu aurais pu m'expliquer. Mais tu n'es pas là… Plus là… Mycroft m'a dit une fois que tous les cœurs se brisent. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour on pourrait dire ça de nous… _

_J'avais un cœur John. Un vrai. Un qui sait pourquoi il se bat le matin. Un qui a peur quand on menace ceux qu'il aime. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris. «Plus jamais »… Menteur!_

_Sherlock _»

Mycroft regarda la forme devant lui, recroquevillée à côté de son lit. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, il pouvait voir un pull enroulé autour du cou de son petit frère. Il pouvait voir les feuillets épars.

Un soupir tremblant le prit. Une larme coula, silencieuse sur sa joue. Chaque jour, il voyait ces yeux gris-bleus si semblables aux siens se vider de leur vie. Chaque jour, il les voyait noyés de larmes contenues. Sans pouvoir rien faire pour aider.

Le temps ne semblait pas vouloir guérir cette blessure, cette plaie béante, purulente qui faisait souffrir son petit frère. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de la forme repliée. La serra contre. Espérant.

« _Dear John, _

_Tu m'as menti. Tu as menti à Mycroft. Tu disais que tu me comprenais ! Tu disais que tu m'acceptais pour ce que je suis. __Avec toi John, j'ai changé… Alors pourquoi ? __Traitre__ ! _

And I added your name to my long list of traitors who don't understand And I look back and regret how you ignored when they said "run as fast as you can"

_Pourquoi n'as-tu pas écouté Donovan ? Tu nous aurais épargné tellement de tourments. Tu as été l'exception John. Pourtant tu étais la règle qu'elle confirme. Tu m'as laissé John… Avec toi j'avais l'impression d'être vivant. __D'être compris. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi partir ? _

Dear John,

I see it all now that you're gone

Don't you think I was too freak to be messed with?

_Sherlock_ »

« _Dear John, _

_Pardonne_-_moi. Tu n'es pas un traitre. Tu n'es pas un menteur. Tu es juste. Mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Mon « plus qu'ami ». Mon univers. Mon infini. __Ma moitiée. _

You are an expert at forgiveness. Never impressed by my icy tones, my coldness. _Tu aimais aimer John… Tu aimais enflammer les filles. _But I took your matches before fire could catch me

_Tu n'avais pas que des allumettes John. Tu avais cette étincelle qui faisait de toi un feu d'artifice. Mon feu d'artifice… Tu incendiais mon univers. Mais maintenant John ? _Don't look now. _Il n'y a que toi qui brille dans cette ville John. _You're shining like fireworks over my sad, empty town.

_Tout est vide sans toi. Et je n'ai plus de lait…_

_Reviens. Reviens vite ! _

_Sherlock_ »

« _Dear John, _

_As-tu vu les bêtises que tu me fais écrire ? Je deviens poète ? N'importe quoi ! La poésie est ennuyeuse John ! Le monde est ennuyeux. Ma mère et ses plaintes sont ennuyeuses ! _

_Il n'y a que toi qui ne soit pas ennuyeux. Six ans de vie commune. Six années complètes avec toi. Et tu arrives encore à me surprendre. __Mais ce que j'écris… _Don't you think I was too freak to be messed with? The man in the dressing gown wrote you a letter.

_Ennuyeuse lettre en plus ! Je perds tout sens commun sans toi John. Un miracle que j'ai survécu trois ans sans toi. Il est donc temps de remédier à la situation. « Sherlock sans John » n'existe pas. _You should've known

_Nous aurions dû le savoir… _

_A très vite. _

_Sherlock_ »

Une tombe blanche à côté d'une autre noire. L'homme au parapluie les observe longtemps. Le monde continue de tourner. De souffrir. D'aimer. Il ne voit que ses deux tombes.

Ne voit que le noir et le blanc. Le blanc et le noir. Sherlock et John. John et Sherlock. Une spirale a été ajoutée sur chacun des deux tombes. Un huit couché. Symbole de l'amour infini.

Parce que « John sans Sherlock », parce que « Sherlock sans John » n'ont jamais existé. N'existeront jamais. Parce que ces deux-là l'un sans l'autre ne sont rien…

Il regarde les deux tombes. La noire abrite désormais quelqu'un. Son frère…

Les larmes ruissellent de ses lacs gris. Il avait cru… Avait espéré… Mais il n'y avait pas eu de miracle. Sherlock avait cessé de fonctionner. Simplement. Et lui devait continuer sans sa raison de vivre. Sans son petit frère.

You should've known… lui chuchote une voix.


End file.
